


Draco's Revenge

by Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey



Series: The Opal Cove Chronicles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, OpalCoveSeries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratings: R, Rope Bondage, dominant!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey
Summary: Draco takes revenge upon his girlfriend and boyfriend for all of the times they had been ganging up against him lately.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Opal Cove Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883980
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Draco's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexClio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClio/gifts).



> This little one shot of Draco's revenge upon Harry and Hermione is dedicated to my most faithful, most trusted Beta Reader, my absolute darling AlexClio! This entire verse would not exist without you!

“Draco, I really don’t have time.” Hermione huffed as he drug her to their room.

“You have time for this, trust me.” Draco smirked so mischievously that Hermione had to resist the urge to groan. That particular smile from him never bode well for anyone else involved.

“What are you forcing me into?” She griped good-naturedly.

“Ah ah ah, close your eyes and keep them closed. ” Draco said sensually. 

Hermione flashed him an impatient eye roll before finally giving in to his outlandish demands.

“Alright, my eyes are closed.” She set her jaw and crossed her arms. 

“Put your palms together in front of you.” He practically purred. 

Hermione did as asked without question and was a little surprised when she felt soft nylon rope wrap around her wrists. 

“I have the election for Minister in the morning, I really need to be preparing-”

“Relax, Hermione.” He whispered as he kissed along her neckline.

“I am.” She gasped as she felt cloth slide over her eyes. 

“Perfect. Then shush and enjoy this while you can.” there was a definite smirk to his voice and Hermione couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. 

“What are you doing?” She giggled breathlessly as he vanished her clothes and pushed her back onto their bed. 

“Do you trust me?” Draco’s voice was low and hungry.

“Of course I do.” Hermione breathed as he trailed kisses from her jawline to her collarbone. When the kisses faded away she suddenly became aware her legs had been tied together. 

“Good. Keep that in mind.” He chuckled, tightening her ropes. “Now be a good girl and don’t move until I get back, hmm?” 

“Alright?” She didn’t much see that she had any choice in the matter. From what she could hear Draco had left the room. She sat there, chest heaving and fire pooling around her navel. She was naked. Her hands and feet were bound together and she had been tied to their headboard in a very compromising position. Anyone could walk in and see her laid utterly bare. That thought alone caused a rush of desire to flare. The longer Draco was gone the more turned on she became, all trussed up. 

Eventually she heard voices in the hall and her entire body tensed in anticipation.  
As the voices grew closer Hermione could pick out Harry’s rough tones and Draco’s delicate tenor. Suddenly the door was being thrown open and Hermione could almost feel Harry’s eyes rake over her and assess the situation.

“Well fuck, how could I ever resist when I walk into a sight like that.” His voice sounded amused. 

Hermione peeked out from her blindfold to see Harry extending his wrists willingly towards Draco. She marveled at how graceful Draco made tying your partner up naked look. Harry’s clothes had vanished the minute he stepped into the bedroom and Hermione also had to admire Draco’s efficiency. 

Soon they were each tied down to a bedpost and unable to use any of their extremities. Draco took a few steps back to admire his handiwork and smiled. This was about to be fun. 

“I know you haven’t been in this relationship for very long, Hermione, but I’m not usually one to be dominated.” He growled seductively into her ear, teasing her by running a barely-there touch along her exposed skin. “I have tolerated your dominant streak thus far because it is kind of hot. This is just to remind you of your place.”

With that Draco sank down to attack one of her nipples with his tongue and teeth, causing her to groan and buck against her restraints. A self-satisfied smile flashed across Draco’s face before he balanced her by teasing her other nipple. She groaned and arched into him, filling him with a heady sense of pleasure. He trailed his fingers down her curves, kissing and licking his way down her body and back. Hermionie mewled beneath his touch but he didn’t relent. He teased her poor nipples so thoroughly that she seemed to nearly orgasm from that alone. Draco immediately stopped when her muscles clenched beneath him, pushing up to capture her lips in a burning kiss. He relished in the way she moved beneath him. 

Now that he had her writhing and on the brink of orgasm, he turned his attention to Harry. His beautiful dark skin decorated in scars beckoned him. Draco traced each scar with the lightest of touches before leaning down to give him a gentle kiss. Harry whined, straining his neck to deepen the kiss but Draco wasn’t having it. He pulled back and trailed kisses down his jawline, tangling his fingers in his soft raven hair. He paused until Harry let out a soft whimper then attacked his exposed Adam's apple, licking and biting and sucking until he had Harry gasping for breath. 

Harry never looked as fuckable as he did when he was tied up like this. Draco drank in the sight of Harry’s biceps bulging as he pulled against his restraints, his face flushed and desperate and those green eyes pleading and submissive. Draco shivered before diving down, settling himself between Harry’s thighs. He gave each one a sensual nip before giving Harry’s balls a tentative lick. He smiled when Harry groaned and bucked his hips in response, then took both balls in his mouth and sucked, circling each ball with his tongue until Harry was swearing and jerking against the ropes. 

He pulled back, releasing Harry’s balls with a soft pop. Green eyes met grey for an instant before Draco took Harry’s throbbing erection into his mouth and swallowed every inch. He loved the way Harry spasmed at the sensation, pulling up and swallowing him again and again in rapid succession. Harry was no longer swearing. He seemed to be struggling to form a complete word, gasping out gibberish between his cries of pleasure. Draco slowed down to tease Harry’s tip with his tongue. When Harry arched his back, pushing his cock further into Draco’s mouth, Draco pulled back ever so slightly.

“Ah ah ah, you know the rules.” He smirked, cutting off any reply Harry could have given by crashing his mouth onto his. 

Draco kissed him hungrily, placing a hand at the base of Harry’s throat. He could feel Harry’s pulse thudding beneath his fingers and he smiled against the kiss. Without warning he pulled back and returned to Hermione, appreciating his handiwork one more time. 

Hermione was still blindfolded, quivering in anticipation. Her messy brown curls had been tamed into a hair tie, leaving the delicate lines of her neck and collar bone exposed. Draco found perverse joy in watching her chest rise and fall as she struggled to control her breathing.

The usually subtle swell of her breasts was exaggerated by the ropes. Her restraints wrapped around her rib cage, supporting her tits and pushing them together like an invisible push-up bra. His fingers barely brushed the contours of her body, worshiping her peach-toned skin and the way her hips curved. What Draco loved most, however, was the small trickle of fluids leaking out of her while she waited, blind and horny, for his touch.

He planted a chaste kiss on her lips before licking, kissing, and biting down her neck, shoulders, nipples, navel, and inner thighs. He kissed each part of her reverently before ravaging it until Hermione gasped and jerked at her bindings. When he finally reached her hips she was trembling. He gave her labia one last teasing lick before diving in. His tongue immediately sought out her clit as he effortlessly slid two fingers into her dripping hole. She gasped his name as he stroked her g-spot, arching into his mouth. He pulled back and licked the length of her, drawing her own hot juices up to envelop her clit along with his mouth, caressing it with his tongue as Hermione squirmed.

He could feel her getting closer to the brink. Her insides were clenching around his fingers and all of her muscles were tightening again. He took a moment to be pleased about how quickly he was able to draw her to the edge. She melted into him, chanting his name softly as she gave herself over to the pleasure. When he felt her walls quiver around his fingers he drew back, enjoying the look on Hermione’s face as she fell back from the precipice.

“Please.” She whimpered softly.

Draco’s only response was to rip off her blindfold. He wanted to see those blazing hazel eyes as he entered her dripping wet, swollen pussy. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of their bedroom and she glanced around curiously for a second before locking eyes with him. The minute hazel found silver he pushed himself up and slammed into her. He couldn’t stop the guttural groan that escaped him. Hermione was so wet and warm and tight. Salazar, she was going to make this impossible. He drove into her, harder with each motion until he could feel her starting to get close again. 

“Come for me.” He snarled at her, eyes wide. 

The immediate response to his command almost made him see black. Hermione’s walls spasmed and clenched onto his cock, pulling him in deeper as she screamed her orgasm to the sky. Draco took a few deep breaths to regain control over himself and then peppered Hermione in kisses as he pulled out. 

“Good girl.” He grinned approvingly, rewarding her with one more quick kiss. “Now stew in your juices while I attend to our monstrously sexy boyfriend.”

Draco took his time, stretching his stiff muscles and combing through his nightstand for lube. He needed a minute if he wanted to make this last with Harry. When he was finally in front of his gorgeous boyfriend he ran his hands up and down his body appreciatively. Harry shuddered beneath his touch, jerking against his restraints so hard he yelped in pain. Draco frowned, grabbed his wand off the bedside table, and vanished his bindings. He immediately began checking him over for any serious injuries both with his eyes and his wand. While he was distracted Harry made good use of his currently unbound state, rushing forward and smothering him with kisses. 

“You absolute prat, I thought something was actually wrong with you.” Draco growled, making a show of trying to break free from Harry’s hold, but his heart wasn’t in it. His heart was still recovering from thinking Harry had been hurt.

“That was the point of the ruse.” He smirked unapologetically, planting hot kisses along the length of Draco’s shoulder and collar bone. 

Draco shuddered. One of Harry’s hands left his body then suddenly Hermione was on his other side, hugging him impossibly tight. Draco swore softly, shaking his head in fond amusement.

“Is this how it’s going to be then? You two ganging up on me all the time?” He laughed, letting them drag him back down onto the bed.

“And you love it”


End file.
